


Driving Home

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John's, had a lucky escape.





	1. Chapter 1

John, watched kayleigh climb from the back seat to her usual place in the car saying to her. 

"Lock your door's". 

"It's like the.Bronx round here." 

"I've, just seen a pram on fire back there." 

John, walked. Elsie to her front door watching her struggle to open her front door. "Are, you coming in then", once inside she gave john the guided tour of her bungalow winking at him when she showed him where her bedroom was! 

"Here, hold that!" 

"Where, have you been? Where have i been? The bloody headcase is running a bath for me now?" 

"I, just walked out" 

"She's, a nightmare". 

"I, know!" 

"Well, she's a right cow ~ just wants to know everyone's business." 

"Eh? What about Joyce chungs vagina? I'm saying nothing." 

The rest of the journey back to. Mandy's, was uneventful apart from the cheezy love song's that "Forever Fm" was, playing he was conviced that fate was taking the piss. 

I knew I loved before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into my life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting for you all my life 

John,checked his mirrors, looking across at. Kayleigh, who looked to him like,she was asleep. Typical, he said to himself! Wait all night too get you alone, their's a lot of thing's i wanted to say about how i feel about you? 

Another, cheezy song started playing. He rolled his eyes looking across at kayleigh again, before starting to sing along. 

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing,sexy thing you  
I believe in in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing 

The sound of john singing, along to a song she loved. Kayleigh opened her eyes looking across at john who hadn't noticed that she was staring at him smiling. 

She,had been thinking back to what. Mandy had said to her a couple of weeks ago. 

"So you looking forward too your work's night out then?" 

"What, you dressing up as again ?" 

"A, character from. Harry Potter!"

"Is that, what you wanted to dress up as. Kayleigh?" 

"No,~ Cath suggested, we should go the full. St Trinian school girls?" 

Are, you going to tell. John how you feel about him then? "

"Are, you nuts?" 

"What's, he going too do. Kay, just sit there and say nothing - walk out of his car!" 

"Oh,quick put your foot down" 

"Keep going!" 

\- "Why? Cos he's still up and about with his bike." 

"Doe's the man not sleep? He'd sleep out here of he could" 

"Just, quick, drive past." 

"Quick go down there." 

"Let's have a minute." 

"Have a minute? We've had five hours." 

"Do I make you laugh? Yeah you do very much." 

"Do I make you happy? Yeah." 

John had been waiting for this moment all night he leaned across to kiss kayleigh. 

I,don't want alot for Christmas - Oh! Who's that? What? Mariah Carey? No it's Elsie! "

"Oh no." 

"Oh no don't answer it." 

"Bloody hell, don't answer it." 

"Ignore it." 

"Should I? Yes ignore her." 

"No,no,no,no."

"Oh no." 

"Give me the phone. Kayleigh, I'll answer it!" 

"Hi-ya elsie, what's up!" 

"I,don't know, where did you see it last?" 

"OK, I'll have a look?" 

John put on the interior lights, accidentally putting his left hand on. Kayleigh's, right thigh causing her jump, she grabbed the backrest release handle falling on her back. 

"You, alright!" 

"Yeah". 

"It's, hard john!"

"I,know it's a bit stiff?" 

"Just keep pulling kayleigh! That's it?" 

"Kin ell, you need to put it in the hole!" 

"I,know that johnathon?" 

"Here's, what are you two getting up to, should I give you ten minutes!" 

"Hang on a minute, I'll put you on speaker elsie" 

They could here Irish cackling laughing at the other end, john helped kayleigh sit up. 

" Hold on i can see it on the floor,", john reached across even further putting his hand on the front edge of kayleigh's seat not noticing that his hand was nearly between her legs. 

"Where is it. Mr Redmond - on the floor where you dropped your bag, hang on nearly got it". 

"Mr, Redmond has kayleigh told you about her tattoo yet?" 

"What tattoo! - She's got a unicorn on the inside of right thigh?" 

John, looked at kayleigh, her face was starting too turn red, she reached for her phone turning off the speaker. He heard her telling elsie that she'd be having word's with her in the morning. 

"John to the rescue" 

"My Hero" 

" John the bloody mug more like ".

"Well, I'll see you in the morning". 

"The morning? I'll pick you up in two hours." 

John looked at the clock on the dash ~ 1:21.


	2. The Morning After

Between, the time. John had driven back to. Elsie's, with her inhaler and fork, only to find out that she had gone too bed!, thanks a fuckin lot me driving all the way out here he thought too himself, he put both things through her letter box. 

John, looked at the time on the wall clock as he took off his shoes, the. Harry Potter robe then the glasses. 02:30, he went into the living room turning on the floor lamp next to his favourite chair. John the went into the kitchen to make himself a hot chocolate drink, he looked through his cupboards for. Marshmallows, telling himself that's something else to add too the list! 

He headed back through to the living room, sat down and reclined the foot rest of his chair, took a sip of hot chocolate. Swore at himself for burning his lip, he put the cup down on the side table and closed his eyes hearing the voice of his brother. Paul, and what he had said to him a couple of weeks ago! 

"So, I thought you didn't fraternise with the staff then john?" 

"I, usually don't. Paul, but this is different!" 

"Is it because your wee. Carshare buddy, persuaded you then ~ what's going on their have you got something you want to say then?" 

"Don't, know what you mean mate!" 

"I'm, sure you don't?" 

"Anyway, what you going as john!" 

" I'm going as. Harry Potter and Kayleigh's going as Hagrid? "

"So, your bird is going dressed up as a bloke then?"

"She's not me bird!" 

"But, she's still dressed as a bloke ~ why didn't you ask her to dress as that school girl, from that movie!" 

"Yeah, i could see how that'd go,paul. Kayleigh,could you dress up as a school girl for me for the work's night out?" 

"More, than likely I'd end up with a sore face and a kick in balls! And pulled into. Cath's office being told not to mess with the. Female staff?" 

"Do, you have feelings for her john!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Then tell her?" 

"I will, i will!" 

John put the lamp off, went into the kitchen, rinsed his cup out and headed up to his bed.

John was, waiting outside in the car outside. Mandy and Steve's for. Kayleigh to appear, laughing his head off at the advert playing on. "Forever Fm"

"Have you had an accident at work or on the road that wasn't your fault then come and see. Skid mark's the. Accident specialist's."

He watched as. Kayleigh walked down the drive wairing sunglasses, saying morning as she got in the car closing the door, before putting on her seatbelt. I've got something for you. Kayleigh ~ What! 

A,bottle of water and some paracetamol! You know i don't have anything artificial in my body john. He unscrewed the cap from the bottle for her, knowing, kayleigh's past form with sports bottles. Look just take them you'll feel better! 

John, started the car, checking his mirrors and drove off. He pulled into the side of the road a couple of hundred yards from where he started, put the hand brake on and turned the engine off. 

Kayleigh, turned around to say we're going to be late for work john - no were not. "Anyway you remember last night, when you asked if you made me happy!" 

Yes, kayleigh answered back. John took his seatbelt off and took kayleigh's hand - i've been thinking about this for a while now, and if your up for it. Kayleigh, no pressure would you be my! "

"Yes" 

I, love you. Kayleigh Kitson, john leaned in and kissed her softly, she grabbed him by the collar, and kissed him back more passionately. 

"All I want for Christmas is you." 

"Who's that!" 

"Elsie?" - should I answer it! 

"No!" 

Kayleigh, rejected the call and went back kissing john, so does this mean we can. Sack off work then! 

"It does not missy are you suggesting we go back to mine for a bit of fun!" 

Kayleigh, winked at john giggling.


End file.
